Where did We End?
by Kiki's delivery
Summary: Naruto tried to stop Sasuke from leaving the village, will he succeed when it happens again? OC SasuXnaru ItaXsasu. Lemonlime
1. Til' Sunrise

_Where did We End?_

**Chapter 1: Til' Sunrise**

**

* * *

**

_Author Comments:_

This is my first fanfiction, and I have been proof reading for a looooong time since last year and please critique it. I also have my writing class to thank because, honestly, I suck at writing(usually essays) and it kinda helped me with descriptive writing. Since I read most of my fanfics on here I tried to mimic some things that I liked in certain writings, for example: the art of spacing, or that OOC is a no no.

My first fanfiction.

My first.

This should be ItaxSasu...or SasuxNaru or something else, We'll see.

* * *

Quiet. 

Nothing moved. Nothing brought happiness. 

It was as if life did not exist in such a place. 

It was _very_ cold. 

Everything signified death in that room. 

Not even the body lying on the bed moved an inch.

Despite the emptiness, Sasuke was still awake. 

The eerie night sky that was peeking through the shutters, began to descend itself above to make way for sunrise. 

Sasuke wasn't welcoming the morning at all.

He was barricaded under those heavy billowing sheets, laying thoughtlessly on his mattress.

In the top corner of the bed, his head sunk in the mesh of pillows that slipped out from under him. Most of them ended up lounging on the floor.

Eyes half dazed, he fixated onto the light emitting from the vents, from those annoying blinds. His face began to radiate as the beams caressed his serene milky colored skin; although, the sun didn't bring back his usual vigilant self. 

Sasuke was half dead.

The boy could not sleep but felt like he was about to any second.  
The poor baby was reminiscing over his dreary past from when dusk came to the solace morning.

He didn't think about why his family had to die, he was just hopelessly left hanging in maze by this man.

He wanted his dream to come true, just like in the movies, but the wish wasn't as grand.  
He simply wanted to be a part of his kin, or more specifically, 

wanted to be with his older brother... 

* * *

_End Notes:_

yep this chapter is short but there is mooore. -kiki's delivery


	2. Welcomed

_Where did We End?_

**Chapter 2: Welcomed**

**

* * *

**_Author Comments:_

Wow it is hard coming up with spaces. Anyway, I think this is my favorite part as of now, this chapter is much longer and I hope you enjoy and read further chapters.

Again this is my first story.

Please critique it, but don't flame. **  
**

* * *

.

..

...

Sasuke heard the door banging as loud as thunder, the noise could of startle a pack of wolves.

He didn't wince at the sound like a normal person would. The poised figure was either playing possum or this sort of thing happened every day.

He knew who it was.

No one in the whole village would take so long to figure out that the door was unlocked except for a certain idiot.

The door flung open, and the blonde headed boy as lustrous as the day greeted him with a heart felt cheer, "hey Sasuke!"

It made him feel uneasy the way he blurted his name, it was so light and carefree. He was disgusted by his joyfulness.

_'No one should be that happy living.'_

In reality, he envied him for not having to carry any burden, walking through life without having to worry about living up to anyone's expectations.

'_It must be nice. '_

The boy dived onto the bed, crashing into the plush covers. He crawled clumsily towards Sasuke who was shying away in the upper left corner of the bed.

Naruto made his way onto the small opening where Sasuke's head laid burrowed. He glanced him. Eyes admired the fairness of Sasukes cheeks. Naruto couldn't help himself to his looks. He was so gorgeous and perfect anyone would mistaken him for a porcelain doll if it wasn't for the fact that he could move.

His whisper caressed the other boys ear, "Sasuke-kun, time to wake up..."

No answer.

Sasuke was both annoyed by his presence and fond of the way he said his name this time around.

The boy wiped away any emotions he had for Sasuke and clutched the silhouette of his shoulders covered by the blanket and shook him violently.

"Get up!"

The boy on the bottom shot up from the sheets and shoved the hostile boy back.

"idiot."

Naruto stumbled and lost his balance on the others right side. He hit the ground, completely missing the pillows that were sprawled all around him.

In a raspy, sickening and almost out of place voice, he told Naruto not to bother him, but just for today.

"I'm not feeling well, why don't you bug someone else," he said sluggishly.

Cemented on the ground, Naruto answered, " I thought all three of us planned on going to the Festival! We haven't had a break from all these missions for a looong time", scratching his head.

Sasuke put his head down. He _was_ thinking about it.

"Come on Sasuke!" he added.

"I'm not feeling well." Sasuke retorted.

"Well at least get out of this place, it's so gloomy. I'll walk with you."

"Go away." Sasuke rejected his remark.

By this time Naruto was getting frustrated. He wanted the boy to go along with him and Sakura, just like old times.

"Ya' know, everyone makes mistakes." Naruto replied as he staggered to his feet using the side of the bed to lift himself up.

"It's not like your life ended!" Naruto roughly noted, trying to keep his temper down.

Sasuke slowly dipped back into his retreat. The boy answered with an a worn out tone

"I don't _feel_ like I'm supposed to be here."

"Of course! You're supposed to be outside with everyone else!" Naruto said with a delighted ring.

The jest made Sasuke sick to his stomach.

"I don't belong in the leaf village Naruto," he said breathlessly.

The blonde headed boy's frustration grew back again laced with anger and pain. "What about us Sasuke, you have friends here too! I know how much your clan meant to you but you can't just throw out Sakura and me!" Sasuke jolted by the strong taste of his voice. It was like the haunting tone he heard way back when they had taken the Forest of Death exam. It was really rare for Naruto to sound like that at all.

.

Awkward silence filled the room.

Naruto was unnaturally patient for an answer. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, slightly swayed by his charm.

"I'll go."

"Really?" Naruto was astounded "You'll go to the Cherry Blossom Festival with us?"

"No. Just for a walk" He corrected him.

"Okay Sasuke."

"By myself okay Naruto?" Sasuke stated clearly.

"Sure, fine Sasuke." Naruto said with a gloomy tone. He headed towards the door and careful twist and pulled the handle out, his face turned towards the grim figure, he smiled at him one last time before leaving-

"If you change your mind, you can meet up with Sakura and me downtown 'kay?"

He shut the door behind him with ease.

Naruto ran down stairs still bright eyed and ready to join up with Sakura despite how disappointed she'll be when Sasuke wasn't going to catch up with them. He thought on the way to Sakura's house, ' _Sasuke's still the same,... I think_'.

.

Sasuke felt more relaxed after the little visit with Naruto. He finally drifted off to sleep with Naruto's comforting voice echoing through his mind. He had an intensity for the way Naruto did things. It comfort him, but the passion was too much. Sasuke was scared of that boy, he didn't know why.

Deep in his mind, below his regular thoughts, at the bottom of his subconscious, he was afraid of getting hurt by Naruto. The happiness he lusted for would be gone if he hurt his friend even more. He knew Naruto wouldn't give up on him that easily. But there is and will always be a '_what if'._

The second thought hovering over his head was that everyone knew ninja like blondie were easy to kill.

He needed to protect him from everything yet, in secret he didn't want to torture him again.

It felt like if he left the village, the bonds would be erased and the weight of associating with him would be gone.

.

In his sleep everything was calm and nothing bothered him.

This was what it was like not to dream. Ambition was washed away by the silent fog that blanketed all his self. There was absolutely nothing in this world. He couldn't even identify his body anymore.

Seconds inched on until a someone called his name.

"Sasuke-"

So familiar, from anyone's ear, the voice would be described as husky, and filled great authority making it seem more intimidating.

Not to Sasuke,

It was a relief for him. His brother was alive calling for him. His voice grew louder and repeated his name with another message following shortly after.

"Sasuke, where am I?"

His heart dropped when the question flew by out of no where.

He looked around the dull haze. He didn't see anyone at all.

"I.. I dont know... Where are you Nii-san?" he asked timidly.

"I want to see you again please" Sasuke added, "I miss you so much."

"Somewhere that I can't be with you anymore, I'm so sorry Sasuke"

"I don't want to be alone!"

"I'll always protect you even if I'm not there." The voice began to fade away.

"Don't leave!" Sasuke shouted

"This is the last time."

"Itachi please!"

...

* * *

_End Notes:_

I'm so sleepy getting this set up.

Fanfiction is a pain, they should just let us upload like what it looks like on Word. I'm complaining too much huh .'

-kiki's delivery


	3. Wake Up

_Where did We End?_

**Chapter 3: Wake Up  
**

**

* * *

**

_Author Comments: _

Sure this is going to be fun writing lemons but then_ lets just see if ya'll can handle it._

Itasasu, SasuNaru._  
_

decided to make some lemonandlime...in the future chapters.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke eyes flung wide open.

_It **was** a dream._

The light from the windows made his eyes shutter .

The warm breeze traced itself along the details of his face.

He realized someone went in his room and open his window. But the thought of someone letting in some fresh air put his mind at ease.

He twisted to his right, and read his clock.

12:12~

five hours went by.

It only felt like three minutes passed in his sleep.

Four or five knocks echoed through the room.

Sasuke plopped up on the bed as soon as he heard the pleasant greeting at his door.

"Sasuke it's Kakashi." Kakashi got the boy's attention.

"Are you up now?" The man spoke kindheartedly

"Yeah, come in."

The man quickly shut the door as soon as he let himself in, just in case Sasuke was indecent.

The boy didn't care if Kakashi saw him dressing, that's how comfortable he was with him. To him, he was _the_ perfect father figure.

Kakashi glided around the corner of the bed and landed near Sasuke on the left end.

"Are you feeling better now? Naruto came by my room to ask if I could check on you." Kakashi asked.

"No, I just needed to get Naruto off my back today, " Sasuke replied in a strong voice to make sure his answer was solid.

He was only telling half the truth.

He was feeling sick everyday; emotionally, that messed with him physically. Every time feelings sprouted up, his whole stomach grew stabbing pains that came out of nowhere. Sometimes he'd have episodes where breathing became so difficult, because his thoughts suffocated him, but they died down when he was right at the edge of insanity. No one knew about it. He didn't bother to go to the doctor, he felt as if it was just nothing.

The two talked on and on, just for a chat. Kakashi had business to take care of so he left a little early telling him this.

"Sasuke why don't you get dress, It's getting late, you better take that walk."

He shut the door locking it from the inside and walked off to do another mission. He was always busy with missions, even on holidays.

Sasuke chuckled for a bit,

"Naruto sent Kakashi to check up on me."

"Idiot," An evil smirk swiftly trailed across his face.

"What is he in love with me or something?"

It was annoying how Naruto treated him way different than any other people.

And yet sometimes it was a relief. To him, this boy never tried to befriend him for selfish reasons like Sakura and Ino. He would never _lie_.

Since the Chuunin exams and once living with his brother, he knew he wasn't perfect.

It still bothered him why they would let Sasuke pass but not Lee. The boy mastered taijutsu at an early age and was better than him. He took Gaara head on and still was left standing, but when Sasuke was fighting that same person, all he could do was pass out and let Naruto handle the demon boy.

He knew it was all favoritism.

It made his blood boil just thinking about it. Quick to throw some clothes on in his drawer; he walked out the door and unmindfully went down three flights of stairs.

He thought about it again...

Favoritism was everywhere, if he had someway of trashing this idea out of peoples minds, they'd think of him as a loser. A loser who couldn't beat Itachi or save him from death.

"I'm not a loser," whispering to himself as he dashed out of the building. He slowed down when he saw the reflection of the sun on the lake, near the Uchiha estate.

The last time he liked favoritism was when his brother told him all those wonderful things of how the two of them together are special and that he would always be there for him, even if he despised him for _that_.

In reality he didn't know much about his brother. Sasuke couldn't tell what favorite color he liked, or his favorite food, what fascinated him, what he like in women, if he even like women at all.

Itachi didn't tell him anything at all. Not even when he past away right in front of him.

The dock, where he always sat was about a yard away. He couldn't wait, he was getting even more emotional from thinking about his brother. Letting out a gasp, he melted to the ground.

"It's not fair, why did he lie to me?" he mumbled.

"I hate you... I hate you." The boy pulled and dragged himself to the edge of the boardwalk.

He continued those word until he saw Itachi's face in the water.

The face was awful to him. Sasuke wanted to beat the shit out of him. For all the things he put him through. For not being there with him.

He closed his eyes and dove straight into the murky water.

It was refreshing and the brisk feeling cleared every thought about Itachi. He sunk low to the bottom and stayed there for a minute or so until he realized he was running out of air and that the water was body numbingly cold.

The boy popped out of the water as fast as a speeding bullet.

Naruto should have been there, the boy wasn't there to grab him like he did last time, when they first got along.

'What is wrong with me,' he thought."Why am I thinking about Naruto again?'

He wiped his eyes and looked up. He noticed that he floated away too far from the edge and saw a dark figure standing at the edge of the dock. He couldn't tell who it was since his eyes were still doused with lake water. He rubbed them again to confirm that nothing was there.

Sasuke was wondering if he was going crazy. Was he? He swam back to shore, dripping wet and walked to the Uchiha estate.

As always, it was deserted, the only people that go there would be him and little kids that would be dared to. But both situations were rare.

He stopped at the gate, the sign was welcoming, a complete opposite of what Sasuke had in mind. Since it was sundown, Sasuke decided to look for Naruto and them to watch the fireworks with, of course he wasn't going to act like he wanted to.

But first he was going to get something to eat.

* * *

_End Notes:_

_Please comment after reading, it might encourage me to make more stories. Please critque but no flaming, I would love to find out how to improve my writing skills.  
_

-kiki's delivery


End file.
